You can't escape Me
by denjaqu
Summary: Despite the years that have passed, this months struggle, leaves David stuck of the last words spoken to him by the crooked man, "You can't escape me, David. Ill always be a part of you, no matter where you go... When your depressed, deprived and feeling unless... Ill be the breath on the back of your neck."


**Authors Note:** Please excuse any errors, tried to find as many as I could. Please enjoy, I might be adding to this later on as inspiration comes.

It was the subtle whisper one night that woke him after the events of saving Duke, even years later it still seemed to creep into his mind. Startling him from the sheets that were tightly pressed against him, his body woke with such a burst he felt as if he was reliving it all. His body shook from the constant nightmare. He was being chased, being followed by the crooked man yet again. Duke. Why did Duke have to keep watch on him so closely? Could he not let himself slip away and be at peace. He had survived the horrors... he'd saved some spirits, met his love again Shirley, sure, they were no longer together after last month but why... why did these dreams start? He wanted to know but he felt as if he already knew the answer. Duke couldn't let him go. He refused to end his life, he didn't want too. No matter how depressing it was he wanted to keep going, but he couldn't shake this feeling. No. He couldn't shake those last words that were whispered to him the night after Duke Macgahan was buried. "_You can't escape me, David. Ill always be a part of you, no matter where you go... When your depressed, deprived and feeling unless... Ill be the breath on the back of your neck_." He shivered soon after the passing though, he shoved the sheets away as he quickly got out of bed, what time was it? He glanced at the clock, it was just hitting three am. He needed to sleep more but he was finding it hard. He could hear the sounds of the night and it only made him shut his eyes. "...Nothings there." He whispered Solemnly to himself. His eyes opened a moment after to look around the dark room, he approached the nearest light and flicked it on. Steps. Did he just hear steps? He looked towards his front door, this wast just a full apartment. His bed was back behind him, his living room a head of him, and not to far away was the kitchen. He sunk back a few steps. No one was here. He told himself again, he should just head to the kitchen. Get the pills, they'll help you sleep more. You just need to learn to let go, these thoughts continued to fester with in his mind, never knowing as the steps echoed once more in his head. He rose his hand to knock away some lose bangs as he rubbed his forehead. "... I have to stop," He told himself out right, as he went to walk forward he felt something gripping at his shirt. He froze, his body unable to even struggle. He could feel the cold breath against his neck.

"...I told you David," Their was a bit of a chuckle as he felt the brush of hair against his left neck and cheek. "...Even in the hint of despair I would be here." The man tightened his hold on David, their was no use, He went to turn away as his eyes closed, he went to struggle against the beast that might be holding him, but it... it didn't work.

"You're not real, you're not real.." He felt himself whispering as his body hit the ground hard, the weight of someone else was on him, he felt the subtle brush of a finger tip against his cheek and the force of the body moving. It told him to open his eyes, he did, ever so slowly. He stared up at a man with a pale complexion. His body shivered even more, he could tell right away, this body, who this was. The wavy black hair was one point of a indicator, the rope burn against the neck, the purple blue skin that showed life had been drained right out of this person... and those cold charcoal black eyes. David held his breath as the creature quit moving his thumb against his cheek.

"...Hush," Duke whispered towards him and tightened his hold on David's right wrist, David immediately cried out and acted out with his left one to shove away Duke at his shoulder, but it failed. "...Am I real David?" He asked in a angered tone, his hand tightened once more. David cried out.

"...You're real, I'm sorry, you're real." He uttered, what had happened to him so suddenly? He didn't care to venture in the dark. He was scared before but now that he had a corpse staring back at him again, even with the calmer composure he felt it so hard to fight, why did his heart feel heavy against those decisions? He wondered, and as he did the grip on his wrist became lighter and lighter, the pain slowly began to slip again. He still felt tears gathering into the corners of his eyes, was Duke going to drag him down? No. He couldn't let him do that. "...But I wont," He began to say as he took a hold of himself more, his cerulean eyes turning into a bit of a glare. He could make out the fainest mark of a smile on Duke's lips.

"...Wont be dragged down again?" Duke asked as he leaned forward his nose brushing past David's. "...I don't want to drag you down," His grip became tight again and his hand moved from David's cheek to his throat, each finger tip curled around his neck and David felt himself gasp for air. "...I want you to understand," He paused for a moment as he added a bit more pressure and David's free hand shot to Duke's wrist. "..That I will not disappear... and this time, you are stuck with me... David, you are mine, David... Mine." He pressed a bit harder as David's vision began to blur. "... I wont ever let you go," His hands released his neck a second after despite David's raspy breathing a moment later, he moved just enough to kiss David's lips. "... You didn't just chase me down because we we're the same, you cased me down because I complete the parts your lacking at..." He chuckled and leaned up with a smile on his lips.

"...It's... Not," David fought to talk as his vision faded a bit more. "...It's, not like... love..."

"It will be..." Duke whispered as his body looked as if it was fading, the room it began to show behind him and David could feel his eyes closing, everything was heavy, and he was out with in the next few seconds. '_It will be.' _Duke's voice echoed in his unconscious till he woke, his body rolled to the right, he woke in the sheets of his bed. He leaned up in a hurry, his room was lit by the light of the morning. He quickly stood up out of his bed. "...Duke?" He asked, his mind racing as he stepped forward into the room more. "...No, It was a dream." he told himself and stepped back, he felt a heavy pressure in his chest, he felt the acing pain in his neck a moment after. Did he sleep wrong? He wondered away from the main room and into the side room where the bathroom was, he practically hurried to the mirror as he saw the purple bruises of a hand against his neck. He moved his head, at every angle he looked, the marks were still there. His left hand traced over the marks, he shivered as his hand paused on his neck and he caught sight of something. Something that was slowly outlining it's self around the shoulders of his body. He slowly pulled his hand away as it settled in finally, the single eye of Duke stared at him from the mirror.

"...You can't escape me."


End file.
